


Scars and Insecurities

by ArdentLoves



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 08:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17721683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArdentLoves/pseuds/ArdentLoves
Summary: Harry starts to feel insecure about your relationship after the loss of his eye and the reader comforts him.





	Scars and Insecurities

Curled up under the thick white blankets that protected you from the cold air within the hotel room, you reached to the opposite side of the bed, where Harry had spent the night sleeping and found it was empty. 

Your hands ran over the smooth coolness of the sheets that were stretched across the mattress before you sat up and took in your surroundings that were lit by the early morning sunlight.

Your gaze was immediately drawn to Harry who stood in front of the ornately decorated mirror that was positioned above the fireplace. He was wearing his bespoke suit and Kingsman assigned gadgets as usual, but this time he had removed his glasses leaving the scarring, where his eye used to be, visible. 

He had never allowed you to see him without his glasses since the Valentine incident. He always wore them now, only removing them on a night when he went to bed and replaced them with the eyepatch he got from Statesman. This was the first time that you had even caught a glimpse of what Valentine had done to him.

“Harry” you said alerting him that you had woken. 

Upon hearing you, he quickly put his glasses back on and walked towards where you were sat, the blankets that had previously kept you warm, pooled around you. “Good morning, darling” he muttered sitting on the bed to reach you, as he placed a kiss on the top of your head.

You took a deep breath, finally deciding, after much deliberation, to approach the subject that needed so obviously to be addressed.

You placed your hand on his forearm to prevent him from leaving your side as you spoke to him, your voice barely above a whisper “We can’t carry on like this. I understand if you don’t want to show me but…" 

” I know “ he replied moving closer to you.

"Harry, I promise it will not matter to me, regardless of how it looks it will not matter at all”

At this he nodded knowing he would have to be open with you and hope that your reaction would not be the same as Eggsy’s- that you would not look away from him when you saw how bad the damage was.

Slowly, he reached for his glasses, his hand momentarily pausing on the plastic arm before he removed them. At first he kept his gaze on yours to study your reaction as you saw his ruined eye, for the first time, but then as the silence grew longer he looked down and began to fumble with his glasses.  
Finally, at your lack of response he broke the silence that filled the room. 

“Does it make you feel any different about me?” he asked, looking back up at you, watching closely to reassure himself that any response you would give him was truthful and not just false words to hide your disgust and to comfort him.

“Of course not” you replied taking his hands in yours. “I love you so much and nothing will ever change that. It doesn’t bother me at all, you’re still the person I love more than I will ever be able to say.”

You then reached up to his face, cupping his cheek and allowed your fingers to brush over the soft skin there. At these attentions he leaned further into your touch, and as he did so you placed a gentle kiss on the scarring.

“And you’re still very handsome” you said as you pulled away from him.

His gaze flickered back to yours at your words and he had a soft smile on his face.

“May I kiss you?” he murmured as he brushed a strand of long hair off your face and tucked it behind your ear. At your nod he cupped your cheeks gently, almost hesitantly, and pressed his lips to yours. 

Typically he would close his eyes as he kissed you to savour the feeling of your lips on his, to savour the sense of closeness and love that he felt. Yet this time he did not. This time he kept his eye open, searching your face for any hint of disgust, any hint that you wanted him to stop, but there was none. All he could see was pure love and adoration.


End file.
